Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a memory module, and more particularly to a memory module which can increase capacity of a memory module without performance deterioration by including a buffer for re-driving in the memory module, a memory system including the same, and/or a data storage system including the memory module.
High-definition and various graphic environments are in a computer environment such as a personal computer (PC), an engineering work station, or a server computer. Diverse and complex software makes the computer system have high-capacity, high-density, and high-performance. Accordingly, control signals of memory devices are to have fast speed and high performance, resulting in increasing the number of power pins for lowering signal noises.
An increase in the number of pins in the memory module increases an area of the memory module or the number of laminated layers, and makes it difficult to perform wiring design on a printed circuit board (PCB), thereby increasing in size of the computer system and causing a performance degradation of the computer system.